The Bad TUFF Guy
by Fluffywriter
Summary: The story of a new agent that joins the T.U.F.F agency,but what they do not know,will not hurt him. Warning: Contains an OC character s
1. The crossed paths

In the night of Petroplis,the residents of this city are sound asleep in their own beds...except for a are those who do good,and those who do who harm the innocent,and those who protect ,some villains don't even care about might even say that they are too caught up in their crimes,and instead doing harm to themselves,rather than anyone else,but some villains...some are plain...normal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any T.U.F.F Puppy characters,nor T.U.F.F puppy itself.

My Oc character is (C) to me.

* * *

On this very night,a jewelery store is set and ready for its grand opening,in the morning of course,but a caped man is casually walking up to the store,having the jewelry displayed in the window,in his blended very well with the darkness surrounding him,right to the point which his snow white eyes are the only thing on him that's clearly stopped in front of the front door,obviously seeing this way too many his cape,he pulled out a spray can of hair spray,and aimed at the expected lasers,but he didn't expect lasers to conceal the entire doorway.

"(Great...just my luck...)"He thought,as he took a couple of steps ...they expected villains to burst through the front door...but what about the ceiling?The man crouch down,then sprang up,and over onto the top of the building,which he quickly spotted an air vent.

"(Hm...FALCON KICK!)"He leaped,with his foot in front,in the the air vent,which lead directly into the main center of the landed feet first,and almost toppled over.

"(Okay!Getting careless now...)"Stopped dead in his tracks,and pulled the recently used hair spray out,and sprayed wildly.

"(Nothing?Nothing!NOTHING!?)"He felt like he was loosing his touch too were no lasers on the floor,on the ceiling,no where!

"(Easiest steal ever?Bah...whatever)"The man walked up to the main display case,which he eyes a peculiar crimson took out a small knife,made a circle in the glass,and lifted it up and out,easily reaching in and yanking the diamond from its would have left by now,however,he seemed to be enchanted by the crimson diamond,circling it in his hands.

"(Hmm...reminds me of my mother...)"He couldn't help getting lost about his childhood,and ,the lights flickered on,and he was so startled that he dropped the crimson diamond on the ground.

"Alright villain,hands in the air,and don't try anything funny!"The man turned around,so fast that he almost twisted his was facing T.U.F.F's number one agent...er...what was it again?

Mity...cindy...kat?Wait!Kitty Katswell,that's it.

"Hey!Didn't you hear me!?I said,hands up."Kitty was shouting so loud that he couldn't believe the windows didn't break had no other choice,but to do what the lady says,because she had a ray gun,and it looks like she was going for a ,he went against it,and decided to stick his tongue out from under his was getting more and more mad.

"This isn't a joke,sir."Kitty said calmly,looking confusingly at the caped man went further down his detour choice,and wagged his tongue,like when a young kid does it to someone.

"Alright,you just mad your last mistake!"Kitty pointed the ray gun,and he could hear it charging had to think fast,but then remembered the air vent he used to sneak ,Kitty's rather short temper made him in the mood for a chase...you know...to test her skills out a pointed upwards,which Kitty's eyes followed and soon spotted the open air vent.

"Don't even try-"Kitty was cut off,when her ray gun fired...away from her man took the chance to leap up into the air vent,and escape the sights of an even more mad Kitty Katswell.

"You're not getting away that easy!"Kitty shouted,as she leaped up into the air vent,determined to catch her target.

(Hello.I know,I'm not the best at writing,but I will keep going,if people liked the story,I plan to please,don't be hesitant on telling me how I could improve in anyway.)


	2. Good ol' times

It's like they always say,"You can never judge a book by its cover."However,some 'books' are not judged on the cover,but rather on the inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own any T.U.F.F Puppy characters,nor T.U.F.F. Puppy itself.

My OC characters are (C) to me.

* * *

Chapter 2:Good ol' times

The caped man leaped through the air vent,and landed feet first on the roof,hoping to find something to hide under,or ,his mind drifted off into somewhere else,and the somewhere else was his 's eyes reminded him of how protective his father was when it came to meeting new made a slight chuckle,remembering one of his conversations with his dad.

Today was the day of the new school the boy was transferred to,since his old school was crowded.

"Dad,come on.I'm sixteen years old now.I can tell what's right and what's wrong.I'll be fine."The man said,trying to reassure his dad.

"I don't knew school of yours seems a little suspicious."His dad said,sounding very determined to look after him.

"Dad...it's a new high shouldn't be that 'll be an embarrassment to me,especially in your underwear!"It's true,he's standing out in public with nothing,but a T-shirt,and white underwear.

"But I need to make sure that none will do any harm to you."

"Sweetie,just let the boy 's a grown man,and can look out for himself,if he needs to."His mom said,shaking her head.

"*Sigh* Oh,alright."Was he really that easy to give into,when two people are against him?

The bus soon came to a stopping position on the doors opened,and he started to enter the bus,but before he could take a step on the bus,his mom stopped him,by tapping his shoulder.

"I want you to have this,so it will bring good luck to you."The boy turned around,and saw a silver necklace,with a four leaf clover hanging from bended his head slightly,which his placed it around his neck.

"Now remember,always come home,before running off anywhere,and-"

"Mom,I know the routine by you really think I am going to forget?"He interrupted,which he proceeded on the bus was already crowded,he could barely see an open seat walked down the isle,and soon enough the bus started moving,which almost made him fall didn't take long,before he spotted an open seat,near a blonde cat girl.

"Excuse me,but can I sit here?"He girl looked at him with her hazel brown eyes,which was the same color as her smiled at him.

"Well,aren't you a gentlemen."She said,scooting over a bit,so that he may take his seat.

"So,what's your name?You look new."She made a long momentary pause,constantly looking around.

"My name...is not really that important."He sighed,brushing back his shaggy hair.

"Well,to me it the first person on the bus to even ask,if you could sit with else here are seat hogs,or don't even care."She rolled her eyes at her statement.

"Oh...my name is Gate...Gate 's yours?"

"My name is 's nice to meet someone...well...nice."Gate blushed.

"So,how did you get transfered to our school?"Ruby asked.

" said my old school was getting croweded,so they randomly picked names of the list,and I was one of least that's what I think they did."

"Are you sure?Usually,when people get transfered,it's either they are bad,or their names were placed in the wrong school."

"200% positive."Ruby giggled,and they started chatting for the rest of the way to the learned that she is a highly secret agent,that takes down criminals,and that she is an A+ is also the same age as him...only a month younger,however.

"Wow,you seem like a pretty tough girl to beat,especially in english,since I completly stink at it."Gate giggled.

"Hey,I was being honest you know."Gate,obviously,took her giggling the wrong way.

"Oh, 's just that I always found honest people...well...funny."Gate looked at her questionably.

"Hey,where did you get that necklace?It looks cute on you."Ruby asked,as if she wanted to change the held the four leaf clover necklace in his hand,giving it one long look.

"My mom gave it to me...as a good luck charm."Gate placed the necklace inside his shirt.

"Well,you're gonna need your honesty,I don't think anyone is going to take you seriously."

"Hey...watch your tongue."

Gate sighed,as a fragment of his memory was just reviewed in his gasped as he slowly remembered that he was being chased by Kitty Katswell,however,it seems like Kitty was having trouble getting up and out of the air vent.

"(Really?The vent is too big to get stuck in,or is the wideness a problem for ,i'm not going to fully test the skills of this so called 'number one agent')"He thought,as he leaped down onto the concrete,and ran off into an ally way,disappearing without a single trace.

By the time Kitty was up and out of the air vent,the caped man had disappeared from her sights.

"*Darn,he got time,he won't get away so easily.*"Kitty whispered to herself.

"(Crud-crud-crud-crud-CRUD!)"Gate kept thinking to himself,as he quickly ducked into his HQ,to avoid a strolling police didn't make any moves,until he was sure the cars have gone away,and just to be sure,he peaked through his window,which he saw no police sighed as he fell to the floor,letting the nervousness flow out of his nerves and bones.

"(Another night,another crazy person on my tail.)"He sat up striaght and leaned against the door,holding his necklace close to his sighed.

"(Maybe I shouldn't be doing this anymore...maybe...bah,who am I is to much fun!)"He thought,as he flicked the light switch on...soon wishing he really didn't.

His 'HQ' was really his own apartment room on the lower was a complete were pizza boxes lazying on the ground,drinks and foods scattered around,and even his only trash can was tipped only that,his TV had a slice of pizza hanging over the screen,and piled of clothes under the stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"(Whoopsie doodles...I should really clean this place up.)"He decided to start with the pizza boxes piled into the ,the window over the TV was a window that led straight to a garbage filled trash can,which was tossed the pizza boxes out the specific window,not caring about where they would land...or soon spotted something on the floor,where the pizza boxes use to lay.

It was a clip on was plastic,but...looking at it made him remember...

* * *

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!I'm not putting on a dead flower!"Gate shouted.

"Listen,it's not a beauty contest or anything,it just to make you look only that,it's fake!Now put it on!"Ruby demanded,practically shoving the plastic flower into his chest.

"Alright, ,your pushy."Gate clipped on the daisy onto his dress shirt.

"Well,this is a night that everyone wants to talk about,plus we're just pretending,remember?"Gate scratched his head,forgetting that it was a 'fake date to get into a prom' type of situation.

"Yeah...let's just get this over with."

Gate sighed as yet another fragment of his memory has just been played back.

"(Ugh...that was a pain in my chest...but I suppose it was worth it...for her at least.)"

* * *

(So now part of Gate's past has been revealed,but there are still fragments of his memory he has yet to remember.)

Chapter 2: Good ol' time END


	3. Turning over the clover

Some of changed their way of life...by remembering what happened in the past. Memories that can change one's life,forever.

Disclaimer:I do not own any T.U.F.F. Puppy characters,nor T.U.F.F. Puppy itself.

OC character(s) belong to me(Fluffywriter.)

* * *

"(Alright,better make sure I don't arouse any suspicion.)"Gate thought to himself,as he looked into a full body mirror,making sure he looked 'normal'. He was wearing a red turtleneck,with the sleeves rolled up,and blue pants,which were a bit baggy. His fur was snow white,like his eyes,and wore a red cap on his head,which was turned around. His shaggy hair poked through the front hole,and his cat ears were on the sides.

"(Okay...good to go.)"He rubbed his hands together,placed his four leaf clover in his left pocket,and decided to go to the new jewelery store. Despite trying to rob it,he wanted to give it good luck...for possible future steals.

"(I really hope Kitty didn't tell T.U.F.F what my eyes looked like.I'll be in a nutshell,if she did.)"The thought of Kitty being a tattletale worried him,but as long as he stood undercover,and laid as low as possible,he won't be noticed so easily...but just to be on the safe side,he quickly shoved his arms inside a pile of dirty clothes. He picked out tiny silver orbs,which could create a smoke screen,just for an emergency.

"(Yeah...these will work.)"He shoved the bombs inside his right pocket,and headed out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long,before overused his ability to leap high distances,and was almost spotted on top of the building. Fearing someone may have caught a glimpse,he decided to slip in the crowd,without anyone noticing.

"(Me and my stupid ideas.I almost got spotted.)"Gate blamed himself...in his head,of course.

"People of Petropolis,it is an honor seeing you folks standing in front of the ribbon,in front of store,in front of the grand opening of our new store!"The hippo man,possibly the store manager,happily exclaimed.

"(This guy says 'in front of',way too much.)"Gate sighed as the man went into a speech about the history,how careful they are with diamonds and rubies,and managed to put 'in front of' in his sentences. He was about to fall asleep from boredom of hearing this man talk,but suddenly a day-dream came to his mind...

* * *

Gate and Ruby were reviewing Gate's homework...well...the only piece that is,and yet he managed to get an F- on it.

"Gate...it's 'she and I',not 'she and me'."Ruby pointed out. He had to write what he did during the summer. The English teacher even said it was too easy to NOT fail. He was the only one who did the impossible.

"Like I said,I stink at English."Gate sighed,as he rested his head on the kitchen table.

"Gate...",Ruby started,as she patted Gate's head."It's like my grandma use to say,some things are not easy to overcome,but if you face it head on,the challenge will be yet another task."

"I can't believe it. You actually listened to your grandma!?"Gate laughed.

"Well,listening to her made me into the girl I am. You should listen to them."Ruby said.

"If they didn't have fake teeth and didn't say nonsense all the time,then I would probably listen to...eh,about half."Ruby giggled at his truth.

"Now,if you will excuse me..."As he was getting up,Ruby grabbed his tail,and forced him back into his seat.

"Hold on there,we still need to work on your English!"

"Well,I and you know that I need brakes once in a while."

"See what I mean,it's 'you and me' not 'I and you'."Ruby corrected,which made Gate sigh in anger.

"How many times do I have to say it!"Gate banged his head on table.

"Gate,just promise me you will remember some of this.I don't want you fail miserably."Ruby's tone encouraged Gate to try harder...but,he wasn't showing it.

"Tch...I'll try..."

* * *

His mind was back into the real world,soon realizing that the crowd was gone. They must of left,or went inside the store.

"(Looks like I failed you on that promise,Ruby.)"He thought,as he calmly walked inside,placing his hands inside his pockets,rolling two trusty items in both hands.

Once he was inside,he took a long look around the store. It looks the same,but lighter. There were others in the store,some of which brought their children.

"(Blah...too many people,not enough buyers.)"Gate thought. Out of the corner of his eyes,he saw someone looking very intensely at the crimson diamond. He walked over,and stood near the stranger,who seemed oblivious to him standing behind him/her.

"Excuse me,but why are you looking at the diamond like that?"The stranger turned to him...revealing a face way too familiar. Brown eyes and fur,blond hair,and a tail that curls at the end. He realized that it was Ruby,but slightly older. He was glad to see his old friend,but something in his stomach said that the girl isn't the old Ruby.

"No,I am just looking to see,if the bandit left any clues."The girl said. Luckily,he wasn't THAT type of criminal,or he would've gotten arrested by now.

"Really?A bandit broke in?"Gate asked. It seems she doesn't remember him. They haven't seen each other in a very long time.

"Well,that's what Kitty-I mean,a good researcher said. She couldn't describe it though,and it was too fast for her to see clearly."That was a relief for Gate to hear.

"Really now?"

"Yes,but you shouldn't be knowing this information,it could be listening on us right now."She really doesn't remember him at all. So much for being glad.

"Okay...so,let's say that I was this bandit,what would you do?"Gate asked,really hoping she wouldn't tackle him to the ground.

"Please,just enjoy your stay,but don't cause any trouble."Gate sighed,as the girl returned to searching over the diamond. He was sure it was Ruby,He couldn't deny it!. He just had to insert a small piece of him into her memory,and the rest will be worked out. He suddenly remembered his four leaf clover in his pocket. She has to remember it,she's too loyal to forget that.

"I think this may help with your search."Gate took out his four leaf clover necklace,and showed it to the looked at it,as if it was a rare treasure,but then she turned away,with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry sir,but a personal item will not help in the search for the bandit,but it's nice to know that you want to help out."That sealed the deal...she had COMPLETELY forgotten about him. Gate can't believe it,his only friend doesn't even remember him.

Against his will of wanting to shout out his evil identity,he walked out the store. Looking at the ground,his emotion flailed wildly,and he just wanted to fall on the ground. He tightly held his four leaf clover necklace giving it a long,good,painful look. Knowing that he had lost the only friend of his,he was just ready to turn himself in...until...he remember the conversation.

"(Wait...I know only one person who's name is Kitty,and she works at T.U.F.F ,if Ruby mentioned her name,that must mean she works at the T.U.F.F agency!So,if I join T.U.F.F,I could be a step closer to making her remember me. They'll probably turn me in,if they find out that I am a criminal,but I will take any risk I can!I lost everything,but I won't lose my only friend!)"

* * *

Turning over the clover: **END**

(A never identified criminal is now quitting his quiet looting,and joining the good,in hopes for his friend memory,friendly bonds can change over time.


End file.
